


Let Johnny Talk About It/强尼想说

by Southful



Category: DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Top!Power Ring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: Do not believe the criminals./不要相信罪犯。





	Let Johnny Talk About It/强尼想说

**Author's Note:**

> 难以置信我真的写了这么冷这么没节操的cp，受得了作者絮絮叨腻腻歪的往下拉吧！  
> 下划线为漫画内容，在这存个档。

在获得神速力之前，强尼和朗妮就是新闻里的“爱情鸟”——小偷。杀手。情侣。  
到处都在“传颂”他们的“伟大事迹”。  
还有比犯罪情侣更酷的事情吗？  
他们就是现实版的邦尼和克莱德，当然不包括被子弹射成蜂窝那段。  
他们在电闪雷鸣的天台互诉爱意，决计迎风而上，冲向警察的子弹，一起生，一起死。  
不得不说，那很浪漫，很酷，也很有趣——如果你们知道了后续的发展。  
在风雨雷电的布景和紧张急迫的追捕中——命运的鼓点在每个人的耳膜旁渐强敲响——戏剧性的转折发生在他们身上。  
他们拥有了超能力！  
一对雌雄大盗拥有了超能力，这个世界还能更糟吗？  
不，强尼说，这更加好玩了。  
当然也有些不怎么好玩的副作用。  
他太快了。在某些方面。  
总而言之，这对爱情的伯劳鸟加入了犯罪辛迪加。  
他们践踏、屠杀弱小，分割、统治领地，享受、着迷犯罪和邪恶。  
噢，甜蜜的犯罪。  
噢，甜蜜的邪恶。  
但强尼想说犯罪辛迪加的例会无聊透了。  
拜托，谁想每次都看超霸、夜枭和超女王之间的暗流涌动。  
他对于实际一些的东西感兴趣，比如划分领地、分配手下、计划犯罪之类的重要事情。  
大家对于他们三个人的关系闭口不谈，心照不宣。  
不过他打赌，超霸绝对是有什么性癖：他们都很邪恶，但是一个控制欲超强的情人？  
——他可不是超霸，更不用说还是两个。  
超女王和夜枭？两个人中的任何一个就已经够可怕的了。  
两个人就占据了犯罪辛迪加最不可招惹的人排行榜前二。  
之前强尼不知道什么样的蠢货会招惹到他们俩。  
直到强尼知道犯罪辛迪加的主席是个外强中干的软蛋。  
在加入犯罪辛迪加不到一天的时间内。  
在三个人邪恶而病态的关系中——强尼敢打赌——超霸绝对不是那个占上风的人，无论是对超女王，还是夜枭。  
超霸是个蠢家伙：一条不停向人龇牙宣泄愤怒的、内心住着吉娃娃的“恶犬”。  
即使超霸拥有那闪亮亮的石头赋予的力量。  
那叫什么来着，绿氪石。  
说不定他就是嗑外星石头嗑坏脑子了。  
超霸有脑子吗？咯咯。  
超霸老是忘记他们犯罪团伙的名称——即使是他自己取的名字。  
强尼可不会做那个因为嘲笑犯罪辛迪加主席而被羞恼成怒的超霸用热射线烧成灰的倒霉蛋。听说超霸的人类父母就是死得连灰都没有，嘻嘻。  
在知道他们三人邪恶的三人团关系后，强尼老是止不住在开会的时候浮想联翩——没办法的事情嘛，闪电的思考速度——想象犯罪辛迪加的主席在超女王的套索下乖乖叫妈咪，他就忍不住笑出声来，更别说想象在夜枭那些有趣的小玩意和手段下超霸哭得会像个丑陋的外星小宝宝……  
强尼就喜欢新鲜好玩的事情，在他获得神速力后，他好玩的特性似乎是被放大了。  
而且他的超级速度总能帮他掩饰一切，包括绕地球大笑着跑一圈，顺带撞死几车人——用上他的超级速度BOOM!BOOMBOOM!——抢劫几家银行并且烧掉那些难看的绿色纸张，袭击中心城的一家墨西哥卷饼店，呸呸，难吃的要死，不过不是因为这个，他只是顺手——点燃了厨房。Whoops！竟然没人可以被道歉，那可真是遗憾。强尼毫不惊讶地想。  
等到他回到他的座位，没人注意到他短暂的离席：超霸红着眼睛与夜枭争吵，超女王勾起不怀好意的笑容，死亡风暴在他的实验室，哈罗德那个绿莹莹的倒霉蛋，他的宝贝朗妮歪着头冲他眨眼——她在邀请他共度风雨漂泊的一夜。  
首先，他得克服些小困难。  
朗妮缓慢地揉着头发，她紧身衣下新鲜柔软的肌肤即将铺成开艳色的一夜，强尼焦躁地舔了舔嘴唇上的死皮。  
朗妮骑上他跨，突然带着一丝揶揄的意味问道：“亲爱的——快客？（Quick）”  
强尼有些许不悦，那些对于常人转瞬即逝的情绪波动在他这里可是漫长的时间。  
强尼想：这个笑话她可说了太多次了。  
强尼咧嘴笑道：“拜托，宝贝，不要毁了气氛。”  
黄色的灯光从半掩的房门外偷窥来，昏暗的光线内强尼看不见坐他跨上的宝贝不悦的表情。  
然后朗妮拒绝了他。  
“亲爱的，你该好好学习控制你的海绵和你的嘴。认真点。”  
朗妮的香水味还未从他的嘴唇上褪去，他便稍稍怀念了一瞬没有超能力时：他们可是最佳犯罪和床上搭档。  
那时朗妮床上的风姿和他的雄姿。  
该死的，现在他一个月只能和她亲热一次，还得看她的心情。  
虽然他们依旧是甜甜蜜蜜的小情侣，可是什么不一样了。  
也许朗妮和强尼都死在了天台上。  
快客这么想。也许他在安慰自己。  
强尼想吃苹果肉桂派。  
强尼不高兴了几天，那对他来说可是漫长的一个月。  
强尼想吃撒满糖霜的巧克力甜甜圈。  
啊，这对他可真是一种折磨，无论是等待还是性爱。  
强尼抖腿的速度更加快了。  
对于其他人这没什么，但是超霸受不了这个，他直接语言警告了强尼——可不是所有人都有资格得到热射线警告。  
强尼没安静一会儿，即使对他来说他已经安静了很长一段时间——瞧，极速者的烦恼。  
强尼如坐针毡。  
他不知道自己在烦恼什么，令他更烦恼的是，他对现状的一无所知和无能为力。  
这感觉太糟糕了……  
会议结束后，强尼在茶水间泡了杯黑咖啡，然后他毁了咖啡机。  
苦得要命，强尼想，他应该毁了地球上所有的黑咖啡。  
黑咖啡一点也不好玩。  
强尼绕地球跑了一圈，把所有美国的咖啡机扔进了太平洋。  
他回到犯罪辛迪加的基地时碰见了那个胆怯、弱懦的可怜虫、倒霉蛋。  
哈罗德拎着一袋甜甜圈，畏手畏脚地缩在座位上，像是强行被打开壳的蚌肉。  
强尼想起了朗妮。她任务出发前对他建议：“我们也许应该换种方式，试着放松一下？但放心，我一直爱你，蜜糖。”  
强尼回味着离别的火辣的一吻，心里想：“我也一直爱你，宝贝”。  
他靠上了哈罗德身前的桌子，摆出微笑的姿态，向那倒霉蛋打招呼：“嗨，绿尾大蚕蛾，午餐如何？”  
强尼打赌哈罗德这个胆小鬼肯定会吓得落荒而逃——没什么人喜欢强尼的笑容，除了他的宝贝女友。  
然后他丢下的一袋甜甜圈就都是强尼的啦！  
但是，哈罗德只是从袋子里掏出一个甜甜圈，颤颤巍巍地递给强尼，强撑笑容地说：“伙计？”  
强尼收起笑容，不高兴地想：哈罗德是终于被那绿油油的戒指搞坏了脑子吗？他竟然没有像往常一样皱起鼻子夹起他的尾巴喊着妈咪大哭着逃开——没意思。  
但是瞬间强尼重新挂上邪恶而甜蜜的笑容，两指拿住那甜甜圈，他有了个更好的主意。  
瞧这闪电般的思考！  
强尼爱死倒霉蛋哈罗德和他的巧克力甜甜圈了。  
强尼坐上桌子，身体前倾，仿佛在和他的好朋友说悄悄话：“嘿，乔丹先生，有兴趣尝尝我的甜甜圈吗？”  
他用鼻尖轻轻地蹭了蹭他的，邪恶的笑容逐渐扩大——如果他敢拒绝，强尼就把他做成苹果肉桂派。  
没有胆子的倒霉蛋先生答应了。  
他好像还委屈地嘴里呜咽了一声。  
强尼漫不经心地想：今天晚餐吃些什么好。  
苹果肉桂派，抹上小孩的鲜血，蘸上尖叫和爆破声……  
强尼兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇上的死皮。  
啊哦，强尼又饿了。  
犯罪、食欲和性爱让他充满了激情和力量。

 

哈罗德•乔丹的嘴唇尝起来像是白糖放多的黄油蛋糕，浇满苦涩味的微焦的巧克力。  
强尼那转得飞快的脑袋忽然闪过片段：哈罗德的嘴唇应该是带有果香味的……  
恶，大概是在超女王和超霸的婚礼上，他们喝了太多的香槟，然后……那味道还不错。  
他是说，香槟。  
强尼在眨眼间脱掉制服，却在对付身下人的衣服上犯了难。  
强尼皱起眉，说：“哈罗德你难道一直穿这件绿油油的衣服吗？”那可会很不舒服。  
从进入房间开始就魂不守舍的哈罗德惊恐地瞥了眼骑在他身上的速跑者，然后他的视线落在那件扔在床脚的制服——那件红色的紧身衣，所以极速者从来不在制服里穿衣服？  
哈罗德潜意识否认自己在意这件事。  
要知道，超女王、超霸他们的紧身衣从来只是罪犯的一层遮羞布，额，凸显诱惑和权威。  
哈罗德尴尬并微微害怕地把思绪落在骑在他身上的极速者。  
还是强尼只是因为这一次……  
强尼不满于哈罗德的分心，他夹紧了哈罗德的腰，说：“你确定要穿着制服，嗯？”  
哈罗德紧张得口吃：“我，我脱，脱不下它。”  
他右手中指的戒指散发着古怪的、诡异的、邪恶的绿光，在被哈罗德提到时，它好像动了动耳朵一般稍微亮了些许。  
强尼的视线抚摸着哈罗德青筋如蠕虫般攀附的手臂，想：闪亮亮的小权戒，可怜倒霉的小哈罗德。  
“哈罗德……”强尼难得放慢语速，好似在说什么亲密的、甜腻的情话，“哈罗德还是权戒妈妈的小宝宝？”他嘲讽道，“噢，我明白了——哈罗德他害怕，他害怕妈妈……”  
哈罗德愤然起身，将强尼压在身下，他一半的脸在权戒诡谲的绿光下明暗不定、扭曲可怖，他低声嘶吼道：“不要，提我，母亲！”  
强尼惊讶地咧开嘴，仿佛看到超霸拒绝了绿油油的外星石头，但只一瞬的愣怔，他笑出声：哈罗德宝宝的眼神像是被逼到墙角的小动物……  
哈罗德突然意识到自己做了危险多余的事情，绿色的光芒病态地蔓延——强尼认为它在某种程度上丑爆了——恐惧在哈罗德的身上，具体来说，在右手臂上缠绵、生长，宛如血管中蠕动的长虫。  
强尼看着哈罗德抱臂缩在床头，心里想：瞧吧，超霸永远无法拒绝绿石头的诱惑——他确信超霸会为了石头出卖自己的“一切”。所以，哈罗德•乔丹从来都是没胆量的、绿油油的小宝宝。  
强尼暂时“闲置”自己的身体，问：“嘿，难道自从你带上戒指就没有过夜生活吗？”他露齿的笑容称不上友善，更像是幸灾乐祸，或者冷嘲热讽。  
哈罗德瞪大的眼睛从两臂间抬起，踌躇后搂紧自己，拒绝回答。  
强尼瘪嘴道：“那你的技术肯定不怎么样喽。”  
他的手里多一小瓶透明液体，哈罗德低下头。  
“什么？”哈罗德本来预期会得到对方更多的嘲讽，但他没想到——强尼这么在意这件事。  
他不知道强尼又想出了什么新鲜点子——现在回想，他答应强尼的要求就是个错误：如果权戒拒绝脱下制服，强尼恼羞成怒；如果他干不好这件事，强尼恼羞成怒；如果这件事不小心泄露了，强尼恼羞成怒……  
哈罗德把头埋到膝盖，用力环住自己：无论怎样，强尼一定乐于折磨他——极速者总是偷偷干一些坏勾当，又或者怂恿超霸杀了他——虽然他不知道什么事情能使超霸杀了他，但是他就是害怕事情发生，因为“事情总会发生”。  
天啊，他就没有一刻能得到安宁。  
感到不那么害怕……  
右手臂上的一阵抽痛打断了哈罗德的思绪。  
这该死的戒指。  
强尼露齿笑道：“你不会想我一个人做这件事吧……”他起身抓住哈罗德的头发，“我可不是来服务的，小绿蛾子。”他才不想被胆小鬼哈罗德知道他这方面不行，“如果不能让我享受，我不介意断了你没有用的家伙。”  
没用的倒霉蛋。强尼在心里嘲笑：看看他可怜委屈的模样，哪有一点犯罪辛迪加成员的混乱邪恶？  
辛迪加掌握着力量和恐惧，而哈罗德却是一个被恐惧时时刻刻掌握的“弱者”——他理应归到地上尘民一同畏惧他们，但他竟然站在他们身后，是他们的同伙——他们才不会说“同伴”这个词。  
哈罗德，一个异类。  
只因为一个戒指。  
正因为如此，哈罗德还是个不折不扣的倒霉蛋。  
强尼能听见哈罗德胸腔里跳动的活人的心脏，那个心脏里是否住着一个凡人男孩正把头埋在膝后颤抖啜泣？  
噢，那真是个怂蛋，真可悲。  
强尼听不见自己的心跳。  
犯罪辛迪加的成员们皆为“神明”，是奥林匹斯山上肆意妄为的欲权众神。  
“神”是没有心跳的。  
他们没有凡人的心跳。  
可是为什么哈罗德这头绵羊也混入了“众神”的辛迪加呢？  
强尼低头在哈罗德的棕发间嗅到了类似恐惧的焦糖气味，还有说不上来的一缕辛辣：在无法抗拒的恐惧沼泽本能地挣扎……  
强尼将哈罗德拉近，鼻翼相贴，气息相通，暧昧而逼迫。  
他们的灵与肉相贴——强尼突然想起：实际上只有他一个人赤裸，而哈罗德衣冠整整，戒指依旧他的手指上散发着邪恶的气息。  
像什么后街地下室里诡异的三流癖好秀。  
虽然看起来和想上去很有意思，但是强尼并不想第一次做得太过分——万一吓跑了愿意陪他玩耍、供他戏耍的哈罗德，那可太不值得。  
强尼咬下嘴唇上的死皮，他看见了哈罗德眼中的慌张。  
现在落荒而逃为时已晚，况且没人逃得出速跑者的速度。  
戒指近乎斥责压低声：“哈罗德你这个蠢货……”  
它汲取着哈罗德的恐惧，乍然膨胀的绿色光芒笼罩着他们。  
房间像是R级片失去常色的人间光线的打光，鲜艳的绿光诡诞而诱人，如同照射在伊甸园禁果上的引诱之光……  
而通常下一幕就不得不让成人捂住儿童的双眼。  
强尼咧开嘴，又缓缓收敛嘴角上扬的角度。  
他们的唇像雨后的蝴蝶翅膀一样紧贴，他们像两条粘虫一样相拥，他们全身的肌肉绞紧、器官低声轰鸣。  
哈罗德看见火星子闪烁在流淌的透明的液体之中，油或是奶与蜜。  
他的手指痉挛似地抽搐，眼中却满满是火星的绚丽，贪婪地想要攥住、独占。  
在指尖触碰的一瞬间，火花炸开他的神经疼痛和恐惧。  
仙女棒在他眼前绽放、爆炸……  
在一次马戏团表演秀上，人群挤开他和母亲的手。  
爆米花、烤香肠、棉花糖，路上的尘、鞋底的土、衣袂的风，孩子的笑声、父母的呢喃细语、动物的嘶吼哀鸣。  
他揉了揉眼，退后一步撞到小丑先生。  
涂抹劣质艳丽彩绘的面孔努力地凑近瞪他，被创害的眼睛混杂着血丝，在刺鼻的气味中小丑先生将仙女棒塞到他手里。  
有火星灼伤那双血红的眼睛，跳进他的眼睛，燃起遍野的疼痛的、死亡的恐惧。  
他即将如秋原上燃烧的人形蜡烛，黑色的火焰从灵魂中窜出，灼破夜空，烧聚一点一点的星。  
他的尖叫，无人聆听。  
冰凉的、柔软的手抓住他，赤裸的他迈入昏暗的灯光。  
织物从她身上一层一层褪去，光芒一层一层升起。  
她的裸足从地上堆起的织物堆中走向他，饱满的嘴唇一启一阖，喃喃自语。  
她的脸，是卡罗尔，是女人；是最开始，篱笆另一边的少女——她引诱他，她摆布他，她征服他。  
比他年长的女孩的身体如犹挂露珠的饱满艳红果实，却像埃及艳后一样不择手段地从男人那得到征服的满足。  
他只是她“伟大征途”铁骑下的第一个男孩。  
她也教授了他所憎恨、恐惧的事情。  
后来她死了——在他得到权戒之前——因为想要爬上大人物的床而被浇筑水泥淹入太平洋。  
但哈罗德很长一段时间都无法摆脱她。  
在那些躲在被子里的夜晚，她住在他的耳朵里：嘲笑的、讥讽的、轻蔑的笑声轻柔盘旋，遮住他的眼睛，扼住他的脖颈。  
他害怕窗帘后枝桠的影子：那在月光下像是曼妙酮体的暗示，提醒他在她身下的疼痛和屈辱。  
他那是只是个男孩。  
他现在已是个男人。  
而这些似乎正在重演。  
他虽然忘记了曾经的屈辱，却仍被力量的恐惧压制。  
哈罗德两手轻轻搭在强尼的腰上，强尼双手撑在他的肩膀上，一闪而过地失神后眯起眼睛俯视他，又似乎是在审视他，宣判他。  
哈罗德缩回手，无措而慌乱地想要起身，但马上被强尼按回原位。  
强尼俯身在他耳边呢喃细语：“嘘，哈罗德……哈罗德……”  
绿光反射在强尼额角的汗珠上，哈罗德突然意识到他们如此“亲密”——距离近得有些过界了：他的阴茎正在被速跑者用来开发直肠。  
手和手套，刀与刀鞘。  
他们像是天生一对一样契合。  
哈罗德并不排斥速跑者直肠比女性阴道略微干涩的感觉，因为起初的滞涩很快溶解于润滑剂中，那是热情而有温度的欢乐场。  
哈罗德感觉自己的大脑有一部分被那温度融化了。  
速跑者健壮的腿紧紧夹住他的腰，撑在他的肩膀上，在他的跨上起落，发出哺乳生物天性的呻吟。  
哈罗德想要触碰强尼。  
这是不被允许的……  
哈罗德想。  
他本能地恐惧、逃避现实并最后屈从于力量，像普罗大众一样。  
哈罗德畏惧地将手收回，抓住皱成一团的床单。  
欢尽后，强尼坐在哈罗德身上，略微喘息片刻，毫不犹豫地跪立而起，就这淌下大腿的精液，满不在乎地翻身背对着他睡下——难得见极速者疲软的模样。  
哈罗德踟蹰而怯弱地面向他，伸手踟蹰后放在两人之间的枕头上，露出一个勉强的平静的笑容——这并不是讨好强尼，只是他第一次想要这么做，虽然他的确是希望强尼注意到……  
好吧，也许哈罗德•乔丹又搞砸了一件事。  
哈罗德闭上眼，将绿光像灰尘一样隔绝于睫毛、眼皮外——即使知道噩梦永远在右手上熠熠发光。  
房间内的寂静溢满至世界，似乎一瞬间世间一切意义湮灭。  
没有戒指，没有犯罪辛迪加，没有地球……  
在意识回应睡神的召唤，沉入深渊的前一刻，哈罗德迷迷糊糊地认为他们灵与肉交融……  
强尼认为哈罗德是个怂包。  
一直这样认为，而且是一个上升到最后懒得再去叠加次方的过程。  
哈罗德的戒指是很有趣，但是他，嗯哼，勉强也算有趣。  
毕竟强尼可不想碰那枚绿油油的戒指，而哈罗德可以随意取笑和找乐子：反正哈罗德也不会反抗，只会逃走躲到角落里抱起自己，像个过早取出母亲腹部的婴儿——他亲眼所见，用他的神速力和眼睛。  
神速力就很方便，他还借助它观摩过不少辛迪加内“邪恶”的交易现场，并打分后作出评价。  
嘘，这可不是弱者可以听的“隐秘”——虽然强尼十分肯定超霸他们根本不在意是否有人会撞破他们的坏事。  
Whoops，他是不是提到了U-Know-Who先生。  
照顾到辛迪加头领的脸皮——谁知道他会不会让辛迪加的某位成员监控其他人的脑波，不过没有人能追得上他，也没有人能追得上他的脑电波——还是谈谈哈罗德。  
对，哈罗德。  
强尼躺在前夜风流的床上，一口一块大麻饼干，似乎有些百无聊赖。  
饼干的造型很丑，丑到强尼想要用饼干师的血肉和成“面团”烤制幸运饼干——然后可以给哈罗德一片，等他吃下后在告诉他饼干的真相……  
强尼得意且满足地舔了舔大拇指，下一秒表情却骤然冷却，他大力地咀嚼臂弯里一大碗的饼干——总是哈罗德……  
他吃的量绝对超过常人的死限了，但是神速力，兴奋、激素和持久来去匆匆。  
连“戒断反应”都在他身上消失。  
他甚至开始怀念曾经被锁在戒毒所铁床上的日子……  
这简直是病态：只比超霸吸食绿石头的模样稍微第一层次。  
该死的哈罗德，竟然敢在他醒来之前用戒指逃走——只在床上留了一夜，这完全满足不了强尼的好奇心和恶劣心思。  
强尼无法阻止自己闪电般的思绪发出埋怨和无趣的声音。  
强尼安慰自己：下一次要把哈罗德绑在床上，听他发出无助、恐惧的啜泣。  
他这次都没有看见哈罗德被自己爽哭，更别提痛哭！  
哈罗德只是睁着那双可怜兮兮的棕眼睛，看着他——强尼清楚那道黏在自己身上的视线从何而来，他为此感到充满恶意和得意。  
强尼用手指撑了撑自己的直肠口，他十分确信——经过亲手体验——在神速力的作用下，那儿依旧是可以让人爽呆的幽林秘所，以他评判女性的标准来看，总体来说差不了多少。  
强尼看了眼误被当作饼干被咬到的手指，暗自嘀咕：他是犯了什么毛病，明明世界上还有那么乐子，偏偏像个姑娘一样躺在温存过的床上边吃饼干边回忆曾经的“风雨之夜”。  
哈罗德才是那个像小姑娘扭扭捏捏、哭唧唧的软蛋。  
强尼恶了一瞬，他向自己的嘴里丢进一块饼干，浓稠的恶意宛如蜜糖从他心上垂挂、浸透。  
“哈尼，你不会就躺在床上吃了一整天的饼干吧。”  
强尼的耳边想起细弱的声音，带着盈盈笑意。  
原子女从他的肩上跃下，逐渐变大。  
强尼手中的饼干一折两段，他一手将饼干碗放在一旁，一手揽住跨坐在他身上的朗妮的腰肢。  
他们像是久别重逢的情侣，热情急迫地想要赠予对方彼此的温度。  
强尼微微喘息道：“宝贝，你享用了一顿海鲜？”  
邦妮咯咯笑道：“亲爱的，愉快的周末，嗯？”  
他们默契地相视而笑，灵魂犹如灯芯交缠般紧密。  
强尼想：这是他所爱。作为人类时，他的克莱德。  
他亲了口她的鼻尖。  
哎呦，爱人啊。

 

 

 

死亡风暴看着站在他面前举止猥琐的权戒者，不耐烦地说：“虽然我是个博士（doctor），但我不是医生（doctor）。哈罗德•乔丹，你怎么不去问问你无所不能的戒指？”  
权戒者略微佝偻地抱着自己的双臂，紧张地瞥了眼心情不佳的死亡风暴。  
死亡风暴摆了摆手，直言道：“你为什么不让你的戒指给你个胆子，哈罗德•乔丹——别像坨鼻涕虫堵着我的路——有什么对快客的牢骚直接跟他说，噢，我忘记了，哈罗德•乔丹没有胆子，那你为什么还不害怕得滚开？”  
“教授……”  
“我对你的感情不感兴趣。你的戒指，值得研究；你，一文不值。所以，现在，立刻，马上，从我眼前滚开，随便找哪个角落去向你的戒指哭诉。”  
死亡风暴拒绝了哈罗德堵在喉咙的询问，哈罗德眼神黯淡地低头离开。  
你看，胆小鬼和弱者从来没有机会。  
甚至没有话语权。  
但在知道另一个宇宙的事情后，哈罗德站在众人身后独自燃烧惊讶、嫉妒和恼怒。  
像荒原上的蜡烛，无人观赏地燃尽所有生命和爱。

他发现他爱他，却总是在最后，他们失去了一切。

END.


End file.
